Realization
by Kami Takai
Summary: Ban and Ginji try to complete there mission but end up in troble when Ginji finds a doggie but is soon killed in a freak accident. Ginji gose crazy and Ban has to stop him in anyway necessary... Read and Reveiw Tank U!


Get Backers Fan Fic

Title: Realization

**Rated M For Mature: Please if you don't like yaoi turn away right now. This is two boy characters having sex. If you do not like, don't read! **

Warning: The following fan fiction, may contain adult martial that may not be suitable for children under the age of fourteen, The following may contain intense violets, sexual situations, course langue and suggestive dialogue.

SUMMARY: Ban and Ginji try to complete there mission but end up in trouble. Anyways, Ginji finds a doggie but it's soon killed in a freak accident. Ginji goes crazy and Ban has to stop him in anyway necessary. . .And that means realizing his true feeling to the blond hair, lighting boy. Perfected, no?

Kami Takai: Hope you enjoy. . .

Ch.1 Puppy Dog Mayhem

The days at the Honky Tonk Café seemed boring. The atmosphere was thick with something dark and unbearable, that linger in the air. Ban and Ginji had been clientless for two weeks strait. Haven was trying everything but it seemed no one had anything lost these days. The boys had now spent most of the time lounging around and pissing off Paul, the bar tender of the Honky Tonk Café.

Ginji's head was lying on the counter top with this sad looking face that screamed. "This is so boring." Ban just had his arm propped up with his cheek pressed into his fist in utter disappointment. He wanted to do something but there was just nothing. He hated theses times and it put him in a bad mood. Ginji saw the look on Bans face and couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his hands against the counter and yelled out, "Damn! I give anything for a customer right now!" Just as Ginji said that, the bell rang out in the café followed by an elderly woman.

After Ban and Ginji had successfully occupied a new client they were able to go about getting the unusual objected back. The women had asked them to get back a priceless doll that she had lost in the rubble of her house. The two men now were on there way down the street, walking side by side, since there car, Bans precious Lady Bug, was towed and they couldn't afford to pay the claiming fee.

Ginji was so happy though, jumping around in his plushy mode. "Yahoo! we finally have an assignment at long last! Now maybe well be able to eat again! Hummm. Maybe I should have said that we wanted a client sooner? Naw Oh well."

Ginji walked beside Ban as they approached the collapsed building were there old woman client said she lost her doll. Ginji was bouncing all around Ban as they walk. Ban getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Hey. Ginji stop doing that and stay here! I want to check it out on my own. Dat means not having your annoying ass around. Got It?!"

"Aw? But Ban-Chan! I don't want to be alone!"

"Stop whining! I'll call you if I need help okay."

"Awe Okay." he pouted

Ginji sat down on the curb as Ban walked into the rubble. He sat there for a while before something soft brushed against his hand. He shot up in the air and yelped,

"Ah! What the hell!!!...Uh?" He looked down to big brown eyes. A little puppy was sitting down with its tail wagging and its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Oh." Ginji smiled and knelt down to the little doggy.

"Aw. You're so cute. Who do you belong to, little guy?" He pets the puppies head and the puppy jumped up to lick at his face.

"Oh! Ha. Ha. Ha. That tickles." Ginji played with the puppy until Ban showed up.

''Huh Ginji? What is that thing?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's a puppy dog silly." Ginji gave Ban a cute smile. Ban kind of blushed and then snapped out of it.

"Hey that doesn't belong to us why are ya playing with it?!"

"Oh! I didn't see anyone, so I'm guessing it was abandoned."

"Err. Ginji!" Ban knew what Ginji was thinking.

"Oh! Ban! Please! Please! Please! Can I keep it?" Ginji begged his stubborn partner.

"Hell No! I'm Not Having That Flea Bitten Mongrel Chewing On My Snickers!!!"

Ban Grabbed Ginji by the ear, "Ow, ow ow ow Ban-Chan! That hurts! that hurts Ahhh!" and then dragged him off. The little puppy just laid on the ground whimpering.

"But! But! Ban-Chan! Will be able to pay for it when that sweat old lady gives us our fee!"

"No! I said! I'm not having that thing shit all over the place! And who knows what kind of disease it has or fleas for that matter!?"

"Ban you're so mean!" Ginji had tears in his eyes while tending to his aching ear.

''Well! that's what you get! You don't think, do you!? We can barley afford food for ourselves, how are you going to take care of a dog too?!" Ginji looked sad and just laid his head down on the counter facing the other way.

"Hump!" Ban turn away and took out his cigarettes, he put it in between his lips and lit it. After he took a hit off of it he looked off into the smoke. Then he remember the feeling when Ginji smile, him being so happy and full of joy like a little kid. Ban thought about how he had blushed when Ginji smiled like that.

_Hum? couldn't be? After all the time we spent together I've never once blushed so... Why now? Have I gotten so close to him that I now think of him as more then just a friend? I don't get it? I'm so confused…_

Ban thought to himself for a long time before he looked over at Ginji. Ginji's head was turn the other way and all Ban could see was Ginji's spiky blond hair. He knew that on the other side of that hair were some very big, brown, sad, eyes.

''Ginji...?" Ban said his name so low and smooth Ginji couldn't help but turn to look at Ban.

"Ban…? What is it?" Ginji looked like he was about to cry if Ban hadn't said his name. Bans eyes were so deep and caring that Ginji couldn't help but stare into them.

"Ginji if you wanted that puppy that much I guess..." Before Ban could bring out what he had mustered from his heart Ginji was embracing him in a warm bear hug. Ban squirmed free before Ginji could see that he was blushing again.

"Thank you Ban-Chan! Thank you!" Ginji's eyes were so full of happiness that Ban thought He'd explode. Ban loved the way his eyes shimmered with lights when he was happy.

"Well were not going to get that puppy if we just sit here. Let's go!"

"Yah! Let's go get our new baby doggie!"

Ban and Ginji both took off down the street to the collapsed building once again, in search for the dog.

"Hey? Um, Ban-Chan? Why did you change your mind?" Ginji asked as they reached the block with the collapsed building up ahead.

"Huh?"

"It's not like you to change your mind so suddenly after being right!" Ban stared at Ginji, turned red and then looked at the ground as he ran.

"That's because..." Ban Started.

"Hey There he is!" Ginji pointed across the street to the puppy that was sniffing at the ground. The puppy noticed him and ran at Ginji, right into the street. He didn't even see the car coming.

"NO!" Ginji tried to stop him but the car had all ready ran the dog over then speed off in the distance. Ginji had his hand extended running to the limp body in the street. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees in front of the lifeless body of the puppy. He gentile reached his hand out and stroked its fur that was now soaked in blood. Ban just stood in the same spot, stunned.

_That didn't just happen!_

"Ginji." Ban whisper to his fallen partner. He was now holding the dead body in his arms stroking its fur and on the verge of exploding.

"I-it was...all my...my fault." he started to shake with emotion. His body was shivering none stop as he began to cry out load.

"It was all my fault!!!" Lighting stated to form around his body and thunder was heard in the distance.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!!"

A thunder bolt came shocking from the sky and landed on Ginji. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks and Lighting bolts zapped across the floor, as Ban was trying his best to dodge them.

"Ginji! Calm Down!" Ban yelled through the buzzing sound.

Ginji's body was now engulfed in lighting as he cried uncontrollably.

"GINJI!" Ban rushed towards his partner ignoring the stinging bolts.

Ginji continued to scream out in pain as Ban ran up in front of him, blocking all the small electric waves and side steeping the huge ones. Ginji's emotions were uncontrollable and Ban had no clue as to what to do.

"Ginji Please Stop!! GINJI!" A lighting bolt was fired at him He missed it by an inch until another one came from the side this time it nipped him in the shoulder causing him to yell in pain. He grabbed his shoulder and looked at the charcoaled flesh. If this kept up his whole body would soon start to look like this.

The throbbing pain in his shoulder made it so he couldn't think strait. Until a strong emotion hit him again and this time he rushed at Ginji, hugging him tightly and ignoring the pain of a 100,000 volts eclectic shock (which is purdy fuck'n hard if ur not Ban). Ginji's face was wet with tears and his eyes were closed shut.

_Now what should I do, but… Is it too late?! I need to do it! At this rate nothing can stop him!!!_

Ban thought this before grabbing both of Ginji's shoulders and leaning in to kiss him. Ginji jerked away for a moment, opening his eyes in shock. Ban just held him so he couldn't move. Ginji couldn't believe what was happening; his best friend was kissing him! He then realized how sweat Ban tasted and how smooth and soft his lips were. It made him fell warm and his face began to fell hot with more then just anger. He closed his eyes and just went with it. They stood like that for a moment.

Ban finally pulled away after all the lighting that surrounded Ginji disappeared. Ginji's eyes were still closed and his lips were slightly parted, his head tilted a little up. Ban stared, he never saw Ginji look so, cute! His blond spiky hair was all messy and his checks were all flushed.

"You a little calmer now?" Ban smirked at the cute boy before him.

"Uh?" Ginji snapped out of it.

"What!? What just happen?" His eyes were wide and he brought his hand to cup his mouth.

Ginji just thought he imagined it.

Bans sad dark blue eyes turn towards Ginji's wide brown ones.

"I-im so sorry Ginji. Your dog... He he's died. I-i wish I could've changed my mind sooner. Now because of me... "Ban turn his sorrowful eyes away from Ginji's stunned brown ones.

Ginji turn around to look at the lifeless body of the puppy he had grown so attached to, bloody and torn in the street still.

"It, It was just a puppy." Ginji's eyes swelled up with tears and he cupped his face with his hands.

"I know Ginji. I know" Ban pulled Ginji closer to him and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. Ginji sobbed into Bans warm chest, while all Ban could do was converted him.

Chapter 2: Boy Love

It stared to rain. The sky was gray and the air grew cold. Ginji shivered in Bans hold.

"It sure got cold huh? Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's just go home Ginji." Ban moved a little away from his partner but not enough to be separated. Ginji wiped his face and gave a little smile to Ban. Ban once again feeling his face get hot. He didn't know what it was about Ginji, but every time he smiled he got flushed. He snapped out of it and grinned back.

Ginji nodded and Ban flung his arm around his partners shoulder and they both headed home. They were going through a tunnel when Ginji stared to lag behind. Ban saw this and turn around to ask what was wrong.

"Hey? Ginji? What's the matter?"

Ginji's eyes were glared over and his face looked pal and sweaty, giving Ban a bad chill up his spin. Ginji began to sway until he collapsed.

"Ginji!" Ban ran and caught him before he fell to the ground but they ended up there anyways.

"Ginji! Ginji! Ginji!" The boy's eyes were closed and his breath was heavy and labored.

"What's wrong?" Ban put his hand to the unconscious Ginji's face and pulled away.

"Hey! You're burning up! Ginji! Just hold on I'll get you to the Honky Tonk. Just hold on!"

Ban picked Ginji up and cradled him in his arms like a small child. Ginji's head was leaning against Ban's chest and one arm hung limp like to his side. When they came into the Honky Tonk all soaked Paul barely recognized them.

"Ban! Ah!? What happened to Ginji!?" Natsumi jump up to helped carrier Ginji in. She brushed her hand against his head.

"Oh! He's on fire! Quick! I'll make a bed!" She gather all the blankets she could and Ban laid Ginji down gently.

She put a wet cloth on his head and just waited. Paul looked at the time on the clock. It was getting late and the storm didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

"Hey, Natsumi, It's getting real bad out there maybe you should start heading home?"

"Oh really Paul? But what about Ginji?"  
"He'll be fine. He has Ban watching him after all. I don't think Ban would let anything happen to his best friend"

"Hum." She looked at Bans caring face, "Good point. I guess I'm a little tired. Okay I'll see you tomorrow Chef, um? She looked over at Ginji, I hope Ginji gets better."

Natsumi took her umbrella and walked out of the cafe.

Ban sat down next to Ginji.

''Moron! Who told you, you could get sick! Were on a job!" Ban stopped he knew Ginji couldn't hear him. He stared at Ginji's face. It was pale and his checks had red heat in them. His lips were parted slightly, like when he kissed him but labor breaths now came out from them.

"Ginji... please be okay." Bans eyes soften. He brushed the blond stains of hair out of Ginji's face.

"I've, I've never seen you this sick before. The only time you got sick was when you'd get colds and even then they wouldn't be this bad. Even then you were a complete dork!" Ban chuckled to himself. "You'd sneeze all over me and it would be disgusting but it was never serious like it is now." He paused in his talk.

Ban brought his hand to Ginji's cheek and stroked the soft skin. Paul walked in on Ban pulling his hand away.

"Eh. Heh. Heh. Ahem! Ah? Yah leaving now Paul?" Ban was trying to change the subjected before it was even brought up.  
"Yah. Take care of the shop. No eating all my food now."

''Yah. I know."

"Hey Ban? You mind if I ask you something kind a personal?" Paul asked Ban in a curious tone.

"Ah, sure, what is it?" Paul stood in the cafe in silence for a moment.

"Do you love Ginji?"

"HUH!?" Ban's eyes were wide with shock but the way he blushed when Paul said that gave him the answer.

"Oh. So you just discovered your feelings. I knew from the very begging that you had something for that Blondie. He is an adorable kid after all and he dose have a way of attracting people to him. You know that charming personality that makes you want to protect him, follow him, anything that allows you to be near him."

"Paul?" Ban stared at the sleeping boys face, paused and then sighed. "Do you think? Ginji…will ever feel the same way I feel for him?"

"Hum…? Yah in a way, without him knowing it, there's a part of him that has always been attracted to you. I know it Ban. See you two later. Be good." Paul waved good bye as he locked the doors. Ban sat there with Ginji all night until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The rain still pounding out side the café was like a never ending down pour.

It's was very early in the mourning when Ban open his eyes to a rustling. He sat up and stood to his feet. There in the window sill was Ginji, illuminated by the early mourning light. He looked like an angel, as he stared out the window, his hair messy and his clothes all ruffled and dirty. The sky had cleared and it was a beautiful mourning day.

"Ginji." Ban whispered just to see if he was dreaming or not. Ginji turned his head. His cute brown eyes open and they sparkled with such an innocent glow at the sight of Ban.

"You shouldn't be up just yet."

"I'm fine. Thanks Ban-Chan."

Ban moved closer to Ginji and put a hand to Ginji's forehead. Startling him before he relaxed and then stared into Bans beautiful blue eyes.

"Your face is still pale and you have a fever. It went down a bit but I don't want you to strain your self."

"Awe. You're such a worrier wart Ban. I feel fine." He got up to walk away when he felt dizzy and fainted a little. Ban caught him before he dropped.

"See I told you. Now go lay back down until I say your well." He walked the sick boy to the hand made bed and laid him down.

"But Ban…"

"No buts! Just do as I say or I'll force you too." Ban gave Ginji an evil glare Ginji looked scared and quickly stopped arguing. Ban laid him down and brought the blanket up over him.

"There! Now stay their until I say so." Ban looked down into those brown soft puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, What?!" Ban snarled at him.

"Ban? Did you...uh?" Ginji turn away a little embarrassed his cheeks a gaining a little more color.

"Did you kiss me? Back when the..." Ginji turned too stared into Ban's dark blue eyes. They were so soft at the moment. Why couldn't they always be like that? So deep with concern, feeling, and passion. Ban had taken his purple glasses off and his eyes were now more noticeable and luminescent. Those eyes, the same ones able to create a dream world (or nightmare if he wanted).

"..." Ban said nothing.

He couldn't think of anything. Was he finally going to admit his true feelings for his friend? He need to in order to get back his peace at mind and heart. He need to tell his best friend, who is in fact a guy, that he loves him and wants him.

"Ginji I-i Uh? Well..." He trailed off. Ginji stared at him in disbelief. He really did kiss him.

"Um? Ban-Chan? Why… umm. Did you?"

"Because I wanted to stop you and I couldn't think of anything else okay. It was my only option." Ban tried to make an accuse up but to no a vile his feelings were just too strong and the blush that had formed across his face was obvious.

"Oh. So you only did it to stop me, eh." Ban reach his hand to Ginji's cheek keeping it there for a moment, staring into his eyes in silence before he ran it through Ginji's blond hair.

"No. Ginji. The reason why I kissed you was not only to stop you but it's because I-i love you. That's why. I just began to realize it but I really want to be with you, forever. I never want to be apart form you. You're my partner after all. Ginji…"

Ban's eyes were so full with emotion that Ginji could barely realize it was Ban speaking.

"Ban..."

"Ginji I love you!" Bans eyes went wide and teary. He never confessed something like that before and if he were to be rejected it'd be too much for him to bear.

"Ban-Chan." Ginji sat up to give Ban a huge but Ban had beat him to it. Ban had Ginji in his arms and so close he could feel his heart beat. Ginji just closed his eyes and embraced the feeling of being hugged in Bans warm embrace. Not like when they were friends but now as a little bit more. Ginji just realized it, his true feelings, he knew from the very beginning that he loved Ban but he thought it was wrong. He need to tell ban how he felt.

"Ban-Chan... I love you too. And I also want to be with Ban-Chan forever."

Ban hugged Ginji even closer than before (If it was even possible) he pulled away to do nothing but stare at Ginji's face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he put his hand on Ginjis face, so soft. Ginji saw the tears that never seem to stain his friend's cheeks before; he wiped them away softly and smiled. Ban brought Ginji's lips to his and he kissed them so tenderly. Ginji closed his eyes realizing that it was the same feeling as before. Ban began to feel up and down Ginji's body, studying every crack and tender spot that was there. Ginji just laid back and enjoyed the feeling of Bans hands working his muscles and skin, gasping every now and then to the sensation of it. Ginji pulled away to speak to Ban, his lips brushing quit close to the others. There breathes mingled together in heat and pleasure.

"Ban. I do love you." he kissed him again licking his lips before coxing his tongue into the others mouth. It was good. Ban tasted like spicy salt. He even smelled like that. Ban laid Ginji down on the floor entangling there bodies together. The heat of it all getting to his face. Ginji smiled at him. He blushed and he kissed those lips again. He's fingers came up the front of Ginji's shirt feeling the soft skin there before he brushed a crossed a nipple. Ginji sucked in a breath of air in Bans mouth. Ban Smirking before teasing the other one. The sound of Ginji's soft moans were getting him hard fast. Now he was lifting the shirt above Ginji's head in attempted to feel more skin on skin. Sitting up for a moment to remove his own shirt, he now had full view of Ginji's white soft looking chest. He couldn't help but move his hands across the muscles and feeling them quiver under his touch.

"Ban-Chan…" came the sexy words from Ginji's lips.

Bans hands had found a conferrable spot on Ginji's hips, right above his pants. He then claimed the soft lips once more licking the top of Ginji's Mouth. He felt the boy shiver beneath him. Then Bans mouth moved down Ginji's neck to suckle on the softness that was their. He pulled away to examining his work and brushed his fingers across the burse that now branded Ginji as his.

Ginjis eyes were shut lightly as his breath came out uneven and more ragged then a few seconds ago. "Ban-Chan I thought you said that I was sick and needed rest?"

"Is that an excuse?" Ban gave him a seductive look. Ginji shook his head.

"Remember how I told you that you were better when I told you, you were."

Ginji's eyes widened. Bans hands had drifted passed Ginji's waist line and now where very close to something very delicate. Ginji's mouth gasped as Ban bushed a couple of fingers across the bulge that was forming in Ginji's boxers. Ban smirked and took that as his sigh to continue. He removed the belt on Ginji's paints in one smooth movement and slowly tugged the shorts lower on Ginji's hips.

Ginji held onto Bans shoulders for dear life. His breath came harder and faster with each passing moment. He wanted Ban so badly he wanted Ban in every way possible. Then he saw Bans ear lob hanging in front of him, seeing his chance he gave it a soft lick. Ban moaned from the contacted as Ginji nibbled on the soft hanging skin. Sending shivers down Bans spin.

"God you're making me feel so hot. Maybe it's your fever or those electric powers that are making me feel like I'm on fire." He ran his hands throgh Ginji's hair again; this time receiving cute little mewls from the blond boy. Ban had now worked both underwear as well as shorts to the floor, leaving Ginji completely naked in front of him. Ban had seen Ginji naked before but he just never really thought about it until now.

Ginji's erection was jutting out like it was some sort of tasty Popsicle in front of Bans eyes. Ban had to have a taste. He went down and licked the very tip earning a yelp from the cute boy below him. His tongue now traced the top to the bottom. Feeling the quivering of muscle and he knew that this felt right. Then in one slow and agonizing moment he had Ginjis full length down his throat. Ginji was trying to gasp for air it felt so wonderful. The pleasure burned all through his body as Ban sucked on him. Now Bad moved up and down on Ginjis shaft moving his tongue all around and then pulled away to lick at the head. Ginji shivered.

"Dose this feel good?'' Ginji couldn't make words, his ability to talk vanished and all he could manage was a shaky nod as Ban continued his assault on Ginji's privets. Ban felt his own need starting to grow. So he started to move faster and faster until he could feel Ginji begin to wear and then a tremble went throw the youths body as he came into Bans mouth, Ban drinking all of it down. It was so hot and spicy but it was so good he wanted more. It stuck both his fingers in his mouth slobbered on them to get them well lubricated and then step up to second base.

"This will feel kind of wired at first." He stared into the pleasure filed eyes of his partner. Gasps of breath still coming in and out of Ginjis parted lips from the wonder Ban had put him through. Ban now bent down and kissed him deep while inserting one index finger into Ginjis puckered opening. Ginji moaned loudly in Bans mouth. He wiggled his finger around, feeling for the sweet spot inside and when Ginjis hips lifted up and he gasped out his name, then he knew exactly were to touch each time. He slid a second finger in and Ginji grunted in discomfort for a second before relaxing again. "Ban…" He took both fingers and spread them, stretching the opening further. Then he added the third, which Ginji really didn't mind at all. Ban moved the fingers in and out just to make sure before pulling them out and lubricating something much bigger. The feeling of Bans finger being remove left him aching for more and then he felt something hard and soft pushing against his entrance. His eyes went wide but he just clung on to Ban with all of his strength. Feeling like if he were to let go he would fall into nothing. Ban slid inside slowly making sure he wasn't hurting Ginji too much. Ginjis teeth were grinding together as the sensation of being ripped apart washed over him. It was painful, like he was being burned from the inside.

"Are you okay Ginji?" Ginji lifted his head to revile tears rolling down his cheeks. Ban was shocked until Ginji kissed him deeply aching for him to continue. Ban pushed the rest of the way in and stay there a moment even though he was so tempted to rock himself into this moist hot cavern of Ginji but he wanted the experience to be good for both of them and not be selfish for his own pleasures. Ginji was ready and started to rock his hips up into Bans, Causing a small grunt of pleasure from the brunet. Ban took that his queue and lifted his hips up and down to Ginjis thrusts. Both the boys were pounding away at each other. Faces flushed and breaths mingled together in there hot ecstasy.

"B-ban! I can't take it any more…" Ginji breathed out from in between thrusts. "Just hold on." Ban could feel him self about to come and fastened the pass Ginji choked up a gasp as he couldn't take it any longer and spilled his seed all over both of there chests. The force of Ginjis ejaculation caused Ban to see sparks and then he too was soon coming inside his lover.

Ban collapsed on top of Ginji, still inside him and just relaxed in the feeling of aftermath love making. Once his body had cold down he realized he was laying most of his weight on a still feverish Ginji. He sat up and looked down at the cute looking face. His eyes were shut and tears still clung to the corner of his eye lashes. Ban wiped them away and they open. Brown sparkling eyes greeted him with a charming smile. Ban smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

Ginji wrapped his arms around Bans neck "Never better!" and gave Ban a nice wet kiss to the lips. Ban grinned and kissed back. They stayed that way for the rest of the early mourning until Ban got them both dressed into there clean clothes. Then they both lay down together and slept the day away.

When Paul came in later on and witnessed the two laying together he figure that they had got around to telling each other the truth about there feeling towards one another but then he thought…

_Those two morons are going to be ten times more annoying now. _

End…

_Authors note: I hoped you enjoyed this one shot fic of Ban and Ginji! and if it wasn't what you were looking for awe well at lest you read this far… _

_Tell me what you think eh? _


End file.
